1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector having a projection section for projecting light, and a method of controlling a projector.
2. Related Art
In the past, there has been known a projector for projecting light to project an image (see, e.g., JP-A-2013-54093).
It is assumed that the projector described above is made to function as an illumination device using the feature of projecting light. In this case, if an appropriate process using the fact that the projector is made to function as the illumination device can be performed, improvement in the satisfaction level of the user using the projector, and improvement inconvenience thereof can be achieved.